Team ARRZ - The Underdogs
by Cerily
Summary: This is team ARRZ. Team ARRZ is about to embark on an adventure so grand and dangerous that the heroic deeds that will be performed will be remembered for centuries afterward. But first, they have to make it past school...which they all know is the hardest part of being a Hunter. Co-Written by me and a friend


My name is Aidan, and I'm a studying hunter at Beacon Academy. But I'm not just any student at Beacon, I'm one of the ones invited due to exceptional talents and...abilities. But that doesn't matter at the moment, nothing really matters at the moment except what is about to happen. Today is Initiation at Beacon, so in a couple of minutes me and everyone around me is going to be sent flying off into the Emerald Forests. Where we will find our partner and then our team. I can only hope that my eyes find someone who can look past what I am, for I'm still having trouble doing that.

Around me I could hear the muttering of the other students, the atmosphere was ripe with nervousness. On the platform to my left was a darker skinned, shorter kid wearing black rimmed glasses. He was talking to the other guy next to him, "Why did Sally fall off the swing set?"The kid said, and before the other guy even replied he went ahead and continued, "Because Sally has no arms! Anti-Jokes people, no one appreciates them!"

Yet the kid on the platform to my right couldn't disagree more, as he was dying of laughter after overhearing that joke, "Oh my god, that is so funny! Because she has no arms! HA! Oh my god, but so morbid! Nice one, Zach!"

And then to the right of that guy was a similar looking person, I guessed the two were twins. And would probably find each other in the forest, with their telepathy and all that cool stuff that twins have. But the twin, not the one laughing, was shaking his head. Potentially at his brother, potentially at the joke, or potentially at this new guy. I was shaking _my_ head at all three.

"Whatever," I said, and then the pads fired, and we all went up into the air. I decided not to look down. I waited until I was concealed by the treeline, and then I activated one of my … special abilities, and slammed into the ground as shock waves rippled through the earth. I turned and dashed through the forest, keeping my eyes low. I was kind of hoping for the guy who looked a lot like the weirdo laughing dude, who laughed at the anti-joke. The near-look-alike looked knowledgeable in the field of tactics and battle. I could tell he would be a powerful ally, and trust me, I can tell who can be an ally or an enemy. I like to think myself a good judge of character, and of souls, especially since … never mind.

I heard a rustle in the underbrush. I turned around swiftly, and prepared to either meet my partner or fight a monster. Out of the emerald brush came a gigantic Ursa, and I stepped back in surprise. I reached down to the handle of my scythe, which was based quite heavily on the folding weapon trend nowadays. I ripped it straight out of it's sheath and felt as the 4m long weapon unfolded in my hands, it's main blade curving in a vicious way. It's was mainly all black, with red comprising the more decorative pieces, such as the ruby Grimm skulls adorning the shaft. It was preloaded with 24 of the heaviest, largest bullets made, that also came out with a bright white flash of light. Three spikes came out of the back end. The whole thing was named Grimm Reaper, and it was probably the most dangerous weapon ever made. Both to use, and to face. Just as I liked to fight.

And then I lifted the scythe up and held it ready to take down this Ursa, who charged at me with the strategy of a primal beast. And lunged forward, swinging the scythe left mid-lunge, and then jumping to the right. But I leaped to the side too fast, and the blade swung right past the front of the Ursa, which turned back towards me. For all the great parts of the scythe, close combat wasn't it's forte. And it's weight often meant I had to use all my strength to do things, so I overestimated a lot.

I swung the scythe back around, twirling it so that the main blade faced towards the Ursa, and then I lunged back towards it. I moved the blade back and to the side downwards, and then I leaped to the side. And I missed again. So I decided that the fancy stuff wasn't really my forte, and just swung it full strength at the Ursa. The Beast fell into two halves, and a slight burst of smoke was carried by my scythe.

The scythe folded itself up again, and I tied it to my side again. However, just moments after it was secured, I heard the faint sounds of what was unmistakably some sort of theme music. It was the kind of music you would hear in the old days, with all the trumpets and the sort of epic kind of composition. It started off faint, yet I could swear it was getting closer. That's when he came running out of the bushes, stumbling a bit as the horrible sounds of sliding echoed throughout the forest. A King Taijitu, chasing the twin who hadn't been laughing.

So of course, I ripped my scythe off once more. It began to unfold, but didn't make it all the way before the white half lunged towards me. With the speed and precision of a scythe-wielder, I flung the partly unfolded weapon right between me and the head. The thing slammed into it, and I felt my feet began to slide back. But I held my ground, and pushed against it even as I moved deeper into the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the black half circling around, when suddenly it got distracted and swung backwards.

The white head lifted itself upwards, moving away for a few seconds. Those moments gave the scythe time to finish unfolding, and I pulled myself out of the slight hole I had been pushed into. The thing came back towards me, cautiously waving around slightly above the ground. Then it lunged, and I swung the main blade of Grimm Reaper around and jumped to the side as my scythe caught on one it's scales. I pulled on the scythe, and the Taijitu head was yanked towards me. I lifted Grimm of the scale and moved it so that the main blade was underneath the head. Then I lifted the blade up, along with the head, which squirmed around and tried to get out, but the blade had caught in its scales. The head was heavy, but I could lift it, and with a bit of effort...I moved it in a half circle above my head, and flung the head into the ground. Grimm Reaper cut right through it then, and the white head was certainly dead then.

And then the black half found my chest, with the top of it's head. I went flying backwards, losing my grip on Grimm, and the only thing that caught me was a tree. Which nearly ripped in half, and would have had the second attack by the blackhead been directed at me, and not by the idiot who was fighting it with a simple spear and shield. The thing just smashed itself against the shield, which amazingly he held onto even though the thing must weigh over 200 kilograms. Then he stabbed it. Took that spear and stabbed the head right it's eye. Which proceeded to light on fire. And then the guy took his shield and bashed it against the head, which seemed to stumble back slightly. The head then came back towards him, until he lifted his shield up.

What happened next was amazing, because I think that the shield suddenly lit on fire as the snake slammed against it, and then a fire was raging down the whole thing. Melting right through it, burning it alive. The whole snake was gone, turned into ashes, in mere seconds. But the fire was odd too, because it had been green! Not red like fire is, but green! And then the guy turned towards me, as my scythe refolded and I resheathed it.

"Hey, do you just kill that thing with a simple spear and a shield?"

His eyes turned red, and I could feel the anger boiling from him, "My weapons are not a simple spear and a shield, they are finely crafted pilums and scutums!"

"Well, from a distance they look pretty simple…"

"Well up close, they are not."

"I don't know…"

"What did you say!"

"Oh, nothing, but let's find a relic uh…"

"Roshan."

"Yeah. I knew that. Let's a find a relic, Roshan!"

And then we ran off into the tree's, right into the middle of a clearing. Full of Beowolves. Who noticed us, or at least me, because Roshan hadn't ran off through the trees. Or he had, but he was gone now. And I was gonna kill some Beowolves.

I pulled out Grimm-Reaper, and could feel it's hunger. Grimm-Reaper was a special scythe, not only for it's length and durability. But the scythe...desires the blood of Grimm. The thing quite literally wants to kill, and it's one of the best weapons out there. Soron always cautioned me with using it, he would never stop with how a blade this dangerous must be watched as well as used.

The first Beowulf came close enough that I brought up Grimm in defense, placing him between me and him. I fired right into the skull of the thing with Grimm's fire mode, and then I felt as he turned into gun-mode.

In gun mode, Grimm was almost more dangerous. As he was easy to fire, and what he did fire killed things like that, and so I held him in two hands and fired off into the crowd. All 23 remaining bullets. One was left standing, but I let Grimm fold back up. I could deal with this one alone. And as it slowly moved towards me, I dropped everything in my hands. I lunged forward with my left hand, reaching for it. It moved back slightly and clawed at me, but it's claws bounced off the slight scales that covered my entire body. The perfect, skin colored scales which were as hard as a King Taijitu. Then, the thing was confused I could tell. It had never seen anything like me, and I was able to grab it. It tried to pull away, but I could feel the power of the Ursa I had killed earlier pulsing through me. I crushed it's hand like a can, and then I slammed it into the ground. Then I punched it, right in the chest. I felt its bones shatter and crack, it's body falling apart like paper. I felt it die, while I absorbed a slight chunk of it's powers. Felt it die in front of me, in front of the only remaining Grimm Faunus left.


End file.
